


Love helps

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: The Power Of Love [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Labour, M/M, Polyamorous Marriage, Princess Bride, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Peter fix their problems</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love helps

This was going to be perfect.

Peter had everything planned to get back the mojo in his marriage. Everything was back on track with Stiles and  now he just needed Derek to forgive him.

Derek already said he forgave him but Peter knew he was afraid. He knew that Derek didn't sleep well beside him, had nightmares, slept in the nursery some nights . He was determined to fix this.

He had a hotel room prepared  and Stiles had the kids so he was going to surprise Derek.

What Derek needed was a good old fashioned love fest,  
 strawberries, chocolate, mushy talk, the works. Stiles had really good ideas.

He looked at the clock, half six(6.30). Derek would be here soon. Time to hop in the shower 

****

Derek was worried. 

Stiles had fed him and sent him on his way with a very brief explanation.

He sat in the hotel car park and gathered his thoughts. Peter had obviously gone to a lot of trouble to do this and it was really thoughtful....but...... Derek had trouble sleeping.

He had nightmares, like he had from ages thirteen to twenty three, of Peter leaving him for someone else, but now they were worse, because sometimes Stiles left him too, sometimes he dreamed about how  their lives would've turned out had there been no kids, or worse, something happened to them. Last night in particular he had a vivid dream of his family, dead and living, trapped in the burning house screaming for him to help them. But he couldn't. When he woke with terror pumping through his veins, he had to check that his family was sleeping soundly and safely, he slept in the nursery.

Every one of his kids slept in that nursery at one point or another and it smelled like pack. It was soothing.

He'd have to go in sooner or later.

****

When Derek entered the hotel room he was taken aback.

The bed and part of the floor was covered in felt rose petals, the lights were low, there was strawberries, chocolate, grapes, sponge squares, and ...... chicken nuggets, no, Dino nuggets! Peter got him Dino nuggets! And the cherry on top.... The play menu for The Princess Bride was playing on the flat screen on the wall in front of the bed.

Derek and Peter always watched The Princess Bride when Derek was little, hours were spent watching Inigo Montoya sword fighting, it was his favourite movie ever! 

"What do you think?"  
"It's amazing, you didn't have to go to all this trouble"  
"Yes, I did. Stiles got curly fries, a star wars marathon and viagra yesterday so it's only fair you get something of the same calibre."

Peter prowled towards him.

"Why did you give Stiles viagra? "

He stopped in his tracks.

"I didn't give Stiles viagra, I took viagra for Stiles"  
"Oh. This is great Peter, and I'm sure Stiles loved yesterday too but. ....why ?"

Peter sighed and sat on the massive bed that took up the room.

"Because something broke. You're having nightmares, I'm drowning in guilt and Stiles is struggling to keep everything flowing. I caused this so I'm going to fix it. And if that means overly romantic gestures and four hour erections, so be it."

Derek sat beside Peter and hugged him tightly.

"We're not broken, just a little bent out of shape. My nightmares have very little to do with you."  
"Derek. I've known you your entire life, literally, I was in the hospital the day you were born, in fact I think I heard your conception."  
"Gross!"  
Derek glared at him, scandalized.

"I'm not the one who got tipsy at her mother's birthday party and forgot her entire family has heightened senses. Anyways. I know these nightmares Der, you've always had them whenever you were stressed. Remember, before the ... you know, you woke screaming every night, and when Stiles was pregnant with the triplets, the twitching and shaking. I stirred up all these bad feelings and it stressed you out. I'm sorry, now let me fix this." 

He wriggled out of Derek's arms and stood up.

"Now, movie then sex or sex then movie ?"  
"How about sex and movie together?"

Peter raised an eyebrow at him.

" It's not that kind of movie Der-bear"

Derek grabbed his husband by the towel covered hips and tugged himTowards him.

"Shut up and kiss me"

Peter and Derek tumbled onto the hotel bed wrapped in each others arms. 

"I thought I was supposed to be the bossy one"  
Peter growled playfully as he pushed Derek's jacket off his broad shoulders. 

"Why am I more naked than you ?"  
"Because you had a shower. I've had a semi since I saw you coming out of that bathroom, naked and wet"  
"Don't lie Derek, you've had a semi since you seen the tv."

They had their first time while the credits of this movie were rolling in the background.

Peter finally got Derek's clothes off and was sucking kisses into his squishy stomach, loving the way the soft skin felt beneath his lips.

He was so close to enveloping that gorgeous dick in his mouth when the batman theme song blasted through the room.

Derek groaned above him.  
"That's Stiles. Answer it" 

Peter got up and rummaged around Derek's trousers for the phone.

"Hello"  
"~hey Peter, how are things going?~"  
"They were going into my mouth before we were interrupted"  
"~Not my fault Allison went into labour~"  
"Allison went into labour?!  That's great"  
"~ It'd be a whole lot better if someone could get hold of Isaac, could you try calling him and letting him know his child is being born~"  
"Okay, love you"  
"~Love you too~"

Derek started the movie.   
"So, baby Argent-Lahey number two has arrived"  
"Yep, but husband Argent-Lahey number two hasn't"  
"What?"

Peter searched through Derek's phone looking for Isaac's number.

"What is Isaac  saved under on this thing ?"  
"Glorified Poodle."  
"Stiles?"  
"Who else."

He pressed call. After three rings he picked up.

"Hello"  
"Allison has gone into labour, get your ass to the hospital" 

Peter dropped the phone on the desk beside him and made his way over to the bed.

He climbed under the covers beside Derek, who put an arm around him and pulled him down onto that marvellous chest.

"Stiles told you?"  
"Of course he told me, why didn't you tell me?"

Peter snuggled in closer.  
"It's not a big deal, now, watch the movie, I might fall asleep. You're a perfect pillow"

****

Peter woke with a start. The room was dark, the movie was finished. Someone was licking his balls.

Judging by the stubble rubbing against him, it was Derek.

Peter slipped a hand under the covers and into the inky locks.

"Mmmmm. .... suck me Derek..... God your mouth......!"

He came slowly, still mussed from sleep.

Derek came up from under the covers and settled beside him, a hand on Peter's chest.

"Stiles rang. Isaac showed up, Allison had a girl, they named her Samantha."

Peter stretched.   
"What do you want to do today?"  
"Make you cum your brains out"  
"I like the sound of that "

**Author's Note:**

> Poorunfortunatesod on tumblr 
> 
> Feedback is love 
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
